Love, Lust and Lies
by CKris
Summary: President Santana Lopez's life is put into danger, along with her children, when a series of threats and attempted break-ins begin to take place after being re-elected for a second term. Brittany Pierce, a special agent of the secret service, is assigned to keep a close eye on the Lopez family.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not going to downplay this, Agent Pierce, our madam president's life could very well be in your hands." Jonathan Cantrell stated. He was the head of the Special Agent assigning position for the United States of America's secret service. "You will not only be responsible for President Lopez's well being, but also her four children, all under the age of sixteen, and her parents— Maribel and Emilio Lopez. This may only be temporary, yes, but you must consider the circumstances."

Brittany set aside her glass of water and nodded. "I understand, sir. I've done my research, what should be required and more, to prepare for this position. I plan on doing nothing less than keeping our president safe and sound, that is including her family." She said firmly. Brittany had gone through several months of training to prepare, both physically and emotionally, for her specialized placement with the President and her family. As soon as the news had been released that there was a hate group- perhaps- that had a set hatred for Santana Lopez and were working on a murder scheme, Brittany had been the first to volunteer for the position. Her dedication had proven her maturity and sincerity for Santana Lopez's well being, which is what set her aside from the rest, in Jonathan's eyes.

Jonathan leaned forward against his mahogany desk and stared directly into Brittany's eyes. "I have faith in you, Agent Pierce. But faith does not always assure that a job will be done. Please do not make me regret the decision of choosing you over Agent Puckerman."

Brittany resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the mention of Noah Puckerman and instead offered Jonathan a confident smile. "You will never regret this decision, sir."

A small smile appeared on Jonathan's face as he nodded, stretching his left hand out for Brittany to shake. "That's what I like to hear, Pierce." His smile grew when Brittany shook his hand firmly. "We will have your things delivered to the White House tomorrow morning at exactly eight o'clock. Remember, being punctual is important." Jonathan reminded her, recalling the incident a few days ago when Brittany arrived almost two hours late, due to a traffic jam.

"Punctuality is my middle name." Brittany grinned as she released Jonathan's hand. "I will be there at seven fifty-nine, sir."

Pushing aside the fact that Santana Lopez has been her girl crush for the past five years, Brittany was more than excited to start working for the President tomorrow morning at exactly eight o'clock.

* * *

Liking the story so far? Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided to have these first few chapters as more of an intro into the characters, before getting in-depth with the story.

* * *

Brittany followed Jonathan down one of the many hallways towards Oval Office in the West Wing. She had met with Vice President Fabray earlier, along with the majority of the White House staff, and was now on her way to see the President for a private meeting in her office, as Santana requested.

The security team outside of the President's office immediately asked Brittany and Jonathan for identification, and stepped aside after confirming that the ID's matched. Jonathan took a step back from the large mahogany doors and motioned for Brittany to open them. The blonde cleared her throat nervously, before stepping forward and turning the door knob, pushing slightly.

Walking inside, Brittany was pleasantly surprised. The President had decorated the Oval Office as her own, instead of sticking with the usual traditional decor, and chose a more modern theme.

Santana was sitting at the large desk in the middle, scribbling words down on a notepad with one hand and using the other to hold up her six year old daughter. Brittany resisted the urge to smile at the little girl cuddled into Santana's chest and instead found a painting hanging on the wall to be more interested in.

Jonathan cleared his throat, earning Santana's attention.

"Hello." Santana smiled softly, nodding her head in acknowledgment at the two and slipping off her glasses. "Sorry, she's been tired and grumpy all morning." She then frowned and rubbed her daughter's back gently. "We just arrived back in town from the press conference in New York and my babies are exhausted from the flight. The other three may be asleep still."

Jonathan waved it off. "Oh, no problem at all Ms. Lopez. I was just bringing Brittany by and showing her the ropes, as you requested." Jonathan smiled brightly. Brittany was surprised, she had never seen the man so overly friendly.

Santana raised a brow and nodded slowly. "Yes thank you, it hadn't slipped my mind. I planned on getting some work done in here before moving to the conference room with Quinn, but I wanted to meet you first." She said to Brittany. "I would like to be one hundred percent confident in the woman that is responsible for keeping my family safe before hiring."

"Of course." Jonathan nodded as Brittany shifted nervously. Santana's gaze was still resting on her, and she wasn't sure what to do. "Would you like to speak with her privately? I can step out." Jonathan suggested.

"That would be perfect, thank you." Santana smiled. "Let me take Kaia to Kelly real quick, and then we can get started." She told Brittany, who nodded.

"Of course." Brittany smiled.

"I will contact you later tonight." Jonathan whispered into Brittany's ear as he walked by. "Keep tabs on everything you see today, I want a full report tonight."

Brittany gave him a small nod. "Got it." She said just as quietly. She felt her nerves rise slightly after Jonathan left the room, giving a proper goodbye before doing so.

"Kaia, wake up baby girl." Santana cooed into the little brunette's ear while bouncing her shoulder, where Kaia's head was resting. "You've been napping for awhile now, K. You should be nice and rested."

"No mommy." Kaia frowned and hugged Santana tighter, keeping her eyes closed.

Santana shot Brittany an apologetic smile before reluctantly shifting her daughter in her lap, much to Kaia's protest, forcing her to release the death grip she had on the Latina. "Sweetheart, I need to have a grown up conversation with Ms. Pierce right now. We can have cuddles later in bed and watch _Frozen_ , ok?"

Kaia frowned. "Why can't we do that now?"

"Because I have to work, honey." Santana reminded her.

"So work's more important than me?" Kaia asked, widening her bright blue eyes and trembling her bottom lip.

Brittany shook her head. She had to give the little girl props, she was smarter than she looked.

"No, no, baby, of course not. But we talked about this, remember? Mommy's job isn't like everyone else's." Santana frowned and ran her fingers through Kaia's curls. "How about you have a super cool tea party with Kelly, and I'll come by as soon as I'm finished speaking with Ms. Pierce." Santana suggested.

"Promise?" Kaia asked sadly.

Santana smiled. "Promise." She kissed Kaia's forehead quickly and stood up. "I'll be right back, make yourself comfortable." Santana stated, before leaving her office.

Brittany decided to take a seat on the white suede couch on the far side of the room. She took a moment to admire the family portrait of the President and her children, and found herself smiling at the different faces. She briefly looked over the variety of glossy clippings hanging in dark frames around the room, realizing they were all related to Santana's success over the past five years.

"Enjoying the view?" Santana teased, causing Brittany to jump, being unaware of the woman's return.

Brittany nodded slightly. "I love your office, I think it's very you." She admitted.

"Thank you, I think so too." Santana smiled. She took a seat next to Brittany, at a respectable distance, and cleared her throat. "I just want to ask you a few questions before I have to meet with Ms. Fabray, Ms. Pierce."

"You can call me Brittany." Brittany said quickly. "I mean, that is, if you want." She added.

Santana smiled and shook her head. "I prefer to address my employees properly, but thank you." Brittany frowned, but nodded. "Where did you grow up, Ms. Pierce?"

"A small town in Georgia. I lived there for the majority of my life, until I moved to New York for college." Brittany explained. "It was a big change, but I enjoyed it. It's what made me realize that I preferred the city much more than the country."

"I understand that, I grew up in the middle of bumfuck Ohio." Santana chuckled.

"Right, Lima." Brittany smiled. "You were a cheerleader at William McKinley High."

Santana raised a brow. "Umm..."

"Oh! I, uh, did a little research during my training." Brittany blushed. A little was an understatement, she nearly knew all about Santana's childhood life and adult life, from what she gathered online and in newspapers.

"Ok," Santana laughed softly. "Where did you graduate college?"

"Juilliard, I ended the year with a perfect 4.0 GPA." Brittany smiled. "But I spent my first two years in Massachusetts at MIT as a math major, which is what filled my requirements for this position."

Santana nodded, throughly impressed. "So you're like a dancing math genius? Awesome."

"Something like that." Brittany laughed.

Santana glanced at the diamond Rolex on her wrist, and jumped to her feet when she saw the time. "Shit, I'm late for my meeting." She quickly typed out a message to Quinn on her phone and sighed. "I have already read your file, several times, so there isn't much more that I need to ask you. If I have anymore questions, I'll call for you."

Brittany stood and shook the President's hand gently. "Of course. Do you want me to report back here after your meeting?"

Santana shook her head. "Take some time getting yourself adjusted, I will send someone to get you when I need you." Santana smiled. "And Ms. Pierce?"

Brittany paused at the doors and slowly turned around. "Yes?"

Santana set aside the manila folder in her hand and moved closer to the blonde. "Welcome to the family." She winked.

Brittany visibly relaxed and returned the smile. "Thank you for having me."


	3. Chapter 3

Santana walked into her bathroom after a long and endless day of interviews, settlements and phone calls. She quickly scrubbed off her makeup with a wipe, deciding she was too exhausted to take a shower and would do it in the morning. After brushing her teeth and pulling her hair into a messy bun, Santana went inside her larger than life walk in closet and tossed on a simple tank top and grey sweatpants, before climbing into bed and leaning over to turn the lamp off. Just as she was laying down, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

Santana sighed and turned the lamp back on. "Come in." She called out softly, sitting up against the headboard.

A younger brunette walked into the room in a pair of plaid pajama shorts and a small navy tank top. She briefly glanced at her appearance in the mirror hanging on the wall, before moving closer to her mother. "Bella? What's wrong sweetheart?" Santana frowned.

The fourteen year old forcefully hopped onto the bed next to Santana, causing the Latina to scowl. "Sorry." Bella grinned.

"No you're not," Santana laughed and shook her head. "Why are you up this late, sweetheart? It's almost midnight and you have school tomorrow."

"No reason." Bella shrugged and lightly tugged on her fishtail braid. "I just wanted to see my favorite person." She added with a big smile.

Santana raised a brow. "Hmmm," She rolled her eyes. "How much money do you need or where are you wanting to go?"

Bella frowned. "I'm offended."

"So my beautiful teenage daughter just decided to come spend time with her mom this late?" Santana teased, then chuckled when Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I have something to ask." Bella stated.

Santana nodded and tucked a loose strand of dark hair behind her daughter's ear. "I figured. What is it, mija?"

Bella sighed and stared at Santana hesitantly. She wiggled closer to her mother and crossed her legs. "Brielle is having a party tomorrow night and..."

"No." Santana shook her head. "No, I've told you this already, Bella. With everything going on right now, I want you home where I know you'll be safe." She said quickly. "You are fourteen years old anyway, you shouldn't be going to parties."

"That's not fair." Bella frowned and hopped off the bed. "It's for her birthday, it's not like it's going to be some wild and out of control party. And I know you went to those when you were a teenager too."

"It doesn't matter what I did when I was a teenager, because you aren't doing it." Santana shrugged. "I didn't have as much to lose as you do when I was fourteen. I lived in Ohio, where there was nothing to do _but_ throw wild parties, but that isn't the case here. I don't mind you going to the mall or to the movies, but no, you aren't going to a party."

"Mom, seriously?" Bella clenched her jaw in annoyance. "Like, I would totally get if it were _last year_ me asking you this, but I'm practically an adult now."

"Bella," Santana sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Go to bed, baby. If you want to discuss this more tomorrow, then fine, but my answer still stands."

"Fine." The younger brunette rolled her eyes and left the bedroom without saying goodnight. Santana rolled her own eyes and laid back down, turning off the light, and falling asleep shortly afterwards.

* * *

 **3am**

Santana jumped from a loud crash outside of her bedroom door, then startled awake from a series of loud banging against the door. She swallowed thickly and glanced at the clock on her bedside table, furrowing her brows when she saw the time, and reluctantly swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She threw on her satin robe and tightened it as she approached the door, pressing her ear against it.

"What the fuck?" Santana breathed when the banging picked up again. She ran to her bedside table and grabbed her phone, quickly calling Bella, who she knew always had her phone on her. "Pick up, pick up, pick up." Santana mumbled, and groaned in frustration when she was sent to voicemail.

" _Ms. Lopez, open the door please._ "

Santana frowned at the familiar voice and moved back to the door. "Brit- Ms. Pierce?"

" _Yes, it's me. Can you open the door please?"_ Brittany repeated.

"Yeah," Santana nodded and unlocked the door. She pulled it open slowly and raised a brow at the sight of the blonde still in her pajamas. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes." Brittany nodded and grabbed Santana's arm, gently pulling her out of the bedroom and closing the door behind them. "I need to get you in the safe room, your kids are already there. I would prefer not to dwell on what's happening right now, because I need to make sure you're safe first, but once you are I will explain ok? Please no questions until then."

Santana's brows furrowed with worry but she nodded and followed Brittany down the hallway. "Where's my security?" She asked quietly.

"Downstairs, umm, they're handling it." Brittany mumbled. As they rounded the corner to the Center hallway, there was another loud crash, followed by a gunshot that sounded in close range.

Santana halted. "Brittany..." She whispered.

"Come here." Brittany quickly pulled Santana into her arms, hiding them both behind the nearest table in the hallway. "I need you to be very, very quiet, ok?" Brittany whispered while locking eyes with Santana. Santana nodded slowly and rested her head against Brittany's chest again. The blonde squeezed her tightly and briefly closed her eyes, sending out a small prayer before opening them again.

"My babies..." Santana whispered several moments later. Brittany saw her eyes widen with panic and she shook her head, bringing her finger up to her lips.

"They are safe with Bill and Jackson." Brittany replied as quietly as possible. "I had them stay with them in case I wasn't able to get you back in time."

"Tell me what's happening." Santana demanded. "If my life is in danger, then I deserve to know."

"Ummm," Brittany sighed and met Santana's dark eyes. "I don't know how, because I checked the security system and with the White House security team before I went to sleep, but someone managed to break in, unfortunately with a loaded weapon." She explained as Santana's eyes widened. "Luckily they only got as far as the second floor, I think, so the residential area hasn't been touched." Brittany stated while motioning around them. "I woke up Bella about twenty minutes ago, and she got herself, Payton, Kaiden and Kaia to the safe room. Bill and Jackson escorted them there while I came to get you."

"God damn it." Santana sat up and ran her fingers through her hair harshly. "This is getting out of fuckin hand. We live in the 21st century, you'd think these assholes would be over the fact that I'm a lesbian."

"I know." Brittany smiled empathetically. "Our world is screwed enough already, I just wish you didn't have to deal with this." Brittany's hand went to the gun resting in her belt when she thought she heard footsteps, but soon relaxed when she didn't hear anything else after a few moments.

Santana shook her head. "I can handle this, but I don't want my children to be involved. Did you know I've been getting threats, not only to me, but threatening to _kill_ my kids? Who are fifteen, fourteen, ten, and six." She snapped angrily. "Who the fuck does that?"

"That's terrible." Brittany sighed.

"I'm just relieved to have hired you." Santana sighed. "You kept my kids safe, and I can't thank you enough for that."

"You told me that your main priority is your children, and if anything were to happen to make sure they were okay first." Brittany said, remembering their conversation from yesterday afternoon. "I respect your thoughts and wishes, so that's exactly what I did."

Santana smiled softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Brittany returned the smile. She then glanced around the hallway before standing up. "It's been silent for awhile, which can either be very good or very bad. Stay behind me and I'll try to get us to the safe room, I'm sure your kids are conferenced. They were a little shaken up when I saw them earlier."

Santana frowned. "They're probably terrified." She sighed.

"I'll get you to them." Brittany assured her and stretched out her hand for Santana to take. "Trust me." She added with a smile.

"I just met you." Santana teased while wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

"True, but I'll be around for a long time, and eventually you'll have to." Brittany shrugged, her own smile growing.

"You _might_ be around for a long time." Santana corrected with a quirked brow. "We'll see how the rest of this week goes before making any decisions." Santana smiled.

Brittany simply laughed. She wasn't worried.

* * *

Brittany sat at the far end of the conference table next to Santana the next afternoon. The Latina had called in an emergency meeting to the staff, security and about half of the workers in the West Wing. She planned on having the conversation with everyone that was in the White House on a daily basis, but decided to do it by certain groups. The Cabinet and East Wing would get the conversation later on that day.

Santana motioned to the empty seat next to her when Vice President Fabray walked into the room, nodding a few hellos to the people before taking her seat.

"What happened last night?" Quinn whispered to Santana, sincerely concerned about the break in. It had been all over the news that morning. "Are you ok?"

Santana shook her head and held up her hand. "We can talk later, Q. I have some things that need to be addressed before everyone goes back to work." She stated calmly.

Quinn nodded and leaned back in her chair.

"First of all, I would like to thank everyone for stopping what they were doing and coming to listen." Santana said, earning a series of nods from around the room. "Not that you had a choice." She joked lightly. Brittany grinned and shook her head in amusement. "As I'm sure everyone knows, we had someone break into the house at three forty-two this morning. The man had a gun, and fired two shots inside, one on the First floor and one on the Second— then one outside. Luckily no one was injured, but that doesn't mean the situation was any less dangerous."

"I agree." Quinn stated quickly. She glanced at Santana to make sure it was ok for her to continue, and gave her a small smile when she nodded. "The amount of break- ins and attempted robberies we have had over the past few months have been ridiculous. Santana and I plan on upgrading the White House's security system, along with the security team, to add extra support in case we need it."

"White House tours are being cut altogether as of right now." Santana added. "Identification will be required each and every morning you show up for work, no exceptions. Back ground checks are beginning to take place today, so if you have something going on that needs to be addressed, you can speak with me privately afterwards."

"Umm, identification is already required, Madame President." A tall blonde man said nervously from the back.

Santana nodded and leaned forward in her seat. "Yes, I am aware of that Mr. Evans, but security will be more strict than they have been in the past. No ID, no entry." She shrugged. "I will not have myself or my children put into danger for someone else's carelessness. Identification has and always will be required."

"Exactly." Quinn nodded in agreement.

"Vice President Fabray, how much longer will you be in Washington?" A young woman called from beside the blonde.

"Five more days, and then I leave for my event in Manhattan." Quinn smiled. "I will be returning before Santana's fundraiser on the twenty-first, though."

"I will answer questions concerning that later." Santana stated when everyone began talking at once. "I just wanted to keep my team informed on what will be going on over the next few days. It may be a little more chaotic than usual, but work with me. I do what I do because I love it, and because I care about each and every one of you."

"As do I." Quinn glanced at Santana and smiled.

Brittany narrowed her eyes at the two. She secretly wondered if anything was going on between them.


End file.
